Various products such as gas turbine engines require the conveyance of high temperature gas within ducts, nozzles, etc.. The walls of such passages require protection against the high temperatures. This protection may be in the form of panels which are air cooled and/or of special high temperature resistant materials.
Such panels must be retained on the walls with fasteners capable of withstanding the environment. Preferably the fastener is readily removable to permit replacement of parts.
There is a further advantage if the fastener itself can survive reasonable exposure to the hot gas. Otherwise, additional structure is required for protection of the fastener.